Modern day construction vehicles, such as wheel loaders, normally comprise a fender assembly for each road wheel which provides substantial protection to the operator and vehicle components in the event that the wheel kicks up debris during a construction operation. In addition, the use of a track belt or the like on the wheel dictates the need for a rear fender assembly which exhibits a high degree of structural integrity for protective purposes. Such fender assemblies must also provide the vehicle operator with good visibility and should exhibit the capability of being readily serviceable.